finalfantasyfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Crédits
Cette page va regrouper les crédits des différents jeux de la série Final Fantasy. (à publier en solo plus tard (?)) *Faire les jeux en sections *Mettre les parties altérées des crédits en onglet dans cet ordre: JP/US/EURO/FR (Kanjis à trouver ?) Référence JP Final Fantasy 44 NES PSX GBA PSP ... Final Fantasy II 43 NES Program Nasir Gebelli Scenario Kenji Terada Character Design Yoshitaka Amano Game Design Hiromichi Tanaka Akitoshi Kawazu Kouichi Ishii Program Naoki Okabe Katsuhisa Higuchi Graphics Kazuko Shibuya Ryoko Tanaka Music Compose Nobuo Uematsu Sound Design Masanori Hoshino Program Assist Hiroshi Nakamura Takeyoshi Itoh Thanks to Shinchiro Kajitani Director Hironobu Sakaguchi Producer Masafumi Miyamoto ©SQUARE THE END PSX GBA PSP ... Final Fantasy III 42 NES Program Nasir Gebelli Character Design Yoshitaka Amano Scenario Kenji Terada Music Compose Nobuo Uematsu Game Design Hiromichi Tanaka Kazuhiko Aoki Battle Program Kiyoshi Yoshii Katsuhisa Higuchi CG Design Hiromi Nakada Kazuko Shibuya Object Design Kouichi Ishii Music Program Hiroshi Nakamura Sound Effect Hiroyuki Ito Takashi Tokita Masanori Hoshino Toshiyuki Inoue Special Thanks to Hisashi Suzuki Yusuke Hirata S.Hasegawa Shinchiro Kajitani N.Yamamoto M.Inada M.Miura Yumiko Ishida Ryuko Koda Masashi Kaneshige Yoko Suemitsu Akitoshi Kawazu Keitaro Adachi Naoki Okabe Tomoki Anazawa Ken Narita Yasushi Matsumura Hiromi Ito Ryoko Tanaka Tomohiro Kondo S.Sano Naoki Goto Toshiaki Suzuki Director Hironobu Sakaguchi Producer Masafumi Miyamoto ©SQUARE THE END DS PSP ... Final Fantasy IV 41 SNES Director Hironobu Sakaguchi Character Design Yoshitaka Amano Music Compose Nobuo Uematsu Main Design Takashi Tokita Main Program Ken Narita Main Graphic Hiromi Nakada Ryoko Tanaka Map Design Yasushi Matsumura Battle Design Kazuhiko Aoki Hiroyuki Ito Akihiko Matsui Battle Program Kiyoshi Yoshii Katsuhisa Higuchi Battle Graphic Tetsuya Takahashi Masanori Hoshino Menu Program Keitaro Adachi Music Program Minoru Akao Sound Effect Kenji Ito Akira Ueda Translation Kaoru Moriyama Executive Producer Masafumi Miyamoto Special Thanks to Hiromichi Tanaka Akitoshi Kawazu Kouichi Ishii Kazuko Shibuya Shinichi Tanaka Kyoji Koizumi Ikuya Dobashi Takeshi Endo T Takahashi Shinichi Kameoka Hitoshi Takemura Hisashi Suzuki Hiroshi Kobayashi Tetsuo Mizuno Tomoyuki Takechi Yusuke Hirata Kiyotaka Sousui Michio Okamiya Tetsuya Nomura Koji Yamashita S Hasegawa Kiyomi Tanikawa Manabu Denno Shinchiro Kajitani Yoko Suemitsu Ryuko Koda Mariko Yumoto Hiroko Noguchi Tomoki Anazawa Keizo Kokubo Toshiyuki Inoue Nobuyuki Inoue Hiromi Ito Yoshinori Kitase Goro Ohashi Satoru Yoshieda Masaaki Saito Hiroshi Takai Manabu Daishima H Ito Tadashi Nomura Chihiro Fujioka K Ide M Morita Hideshi Kyonen K Goto Tatsuo Fujii Kiyoshi Kondo I Nakanishi Y Yasuda M Kabe M Shimoji Toshiaki Suzuki S Sano Presented by ©SQUARE THE END PSX DS PSP ... Final Fantasy V 40 SNES PSX GBA ... Final Fantasy VI 39 SNES PSX GBA ... Final Fantasy VII 15 PSX PC HD ... Final Fantasy VIII 5 PSX PC ... Final Fantasy IX 6 PSX ... Final Fantasy X 1 PS2: Normal/International PS3 PS4 ... Final Fantasy XI 9 ... Final Fantasy XII 21 PS2: Normal/International ... Final Fantasy XIII 12 PS3 360 PC ... Final Fantasy XIV 38 BM: PC/PS3 ARR: PC/PS3/PS4 BTF: PC/PS3/PS4 HS: PC/PS3/PS4 ... Final Fantasy XV PS4 ONE ... Crystal Chronicles 37 Ring of Fates 32 Echoes of Time 33 The Crystal Bearers 36 My Life as a King 34 My Life as a Darklord 35 Advent Children 16 Normal Complete Before Crisis 17 Last Order 18 Crisis Core 19 Dirge of Cerberus 20 Compil of FFVII: Other Les Années Suivantes Wii PSP ... Revenant Wings 22 Final Fantasy Tactics 13 Final Fantasy Tactics Advance 10 Final Fantasy Tactics A2 11 Vagrant Story 14 Final Fantasy X-2 2 PS2: Normal/International PS3 PS4 ... Final Fantasy XIII-2 23 PS3 360 PC ... Lightning Returns 24 PS3 360 PC ... Type-0 25 PSP HD The 4 Heroes of Light 26 Bravely Default 27 Normal/International Bravely Second 28 Final Fantasy Explorers 8 Dissidia Info JP / Info US 29 Dissidia Duodecim |-|JP= Director Mitsunori Takahashi (高橋 光則) Creative Producer & Character Designer Tetsuya Nomura (野村 哲也) Image Illustrator Yoshitaka Amano (天野 喜孝) Main Programmer Ryuji Ikeda (池田 隆児) Planning Director (Battle) Takeo Kujiraoka (鯨岡 武生) Planning Director (RPG) Shota Shimoda (下田 翔太) Planning Director (Event) Akiko Ishibashi (石橋 明子) Lead Art Designer (Character) Mihoko Ishii (石井 美穂子) Graphic Director (Character Modeling) Hiroyuki Suzuki (鈴木 裕之) Graphic Director (Character Texture) Mai Okauchi (岡内 舞) Animation Director (Battle) Takashi Ohta (太田 誉士) Animation Director (Event) Yasumasa Uchijima (内島 康雅) Graphic Director (3D Map) Takayuki Yoshikawa (吉川 隆之) Graphic Director (VFX) Gakushi Kobayashi (小林 学史) Graphic Director (Menu) Shusuke Ohki (大木 秀介) Cinematics Movie Producer Takeshi Nozue (野末 武志) Music & Arrangement Takeharu Ishimoto (石元 丈晴) Chief Sound Designer Masayuki Yui (油井 正幸) Dialogue Editor Yuji Isogawa (五十川 祐次) Project Manager Makoto Esaki (江嵜 誠) Publicity Producer Masato Kogure (木暮 昌人) Co-Producer Takeshi Arakawa (荒川 健) Producer Ichiro Hazama (間 一朗) «Cast» Voice Actors Warrior of Light Toshihiko Seki (関 俊彦) Frioniel Hikaru Midorikawa (緑川 光) Onion Knight Jun Fukuyama (福山 潤) Cecil Harvey Shiduma Hodoshima (程嶋 しづマ) Cain Highwind Koichi Yamadera (山寺 宏一) Butz Klauser Soichiro Hoshi (保志 総一朗) Tina Branford Yukari Fukui (福井 裕佳梨) Cloud Strife Takahiro Sakurai (櫻井 孝宏) Tifa Lockhart Ayumi Ito (伊藤 歩) Squall Leonhart Hideo Ishikawa (石川 英郎) Laguna Loire Hiroaki Hirata (平田 広明) Zidane Tribal Romi Park (朴 璐美) Tidus Masakazu Morita (森田 成一) Yuna Mayuko Aoki (青木 まゆこ) Vaan Kensho Ono (小野 賢章) Lightning Maaya Sakamoto (坂本 真綾) Garland Kenji Utsumi (内海 賢二) The Emperor Kenyu Horiuchi (堀内 賢雄) Cloud of Darkness Masako Ikeda (池田 昌子) Golbeza Takeshi Kaga (鹿賀 丈史) Exdeath Taro Ishida (石田 太郎) Cefca Palazzo Shigeru Chiba (千葉 繁) Sephiroth Toshiyuki Morikawa (森川 智之) Ultimecia Atsuko Tanaka (田中 敦子) Kuja Akira Ishida (石田 彰) Jecht Masuo Amada (天田 益男) Shantotto Megumi Hayashibara (林原 めぐみ) Gabranth Akio Ohtsuka (大塚 明夫) Prishe Aya Hirano (平野 綾) Gilgamesh Kazuya Nakai (中井 和哉) Aerith Gainsborough Maaya Sakamoto (坂本 真綾) Cosmos Sumi Shimamoto (島本 須美) Chaos Norio Wakamoto (若本 規夫) Cid of the Lufaine (Narration) Bunta Sugawara (菅原 文太) «Programming» Battle & Network Programmer Akinori Ishiai (石合 章典) Battle & AI Programmer Yobun Fujita (藤田 陽文) RPG & UI Programmers Takashi Mori (森 隆司) Tatsuya Ichijo (一条 竜也) UI Programmer Ryota Tanaka (田中 良太) «Planning» Battle Planners Hiroki Yamada (山田 裕希) Kohei Nanri (南里 耕平) Takashi Ohta (太田 誉士) RPG Planners Saori Itamuro (板室 紗織) Tatsuaki Ohba (大場 辰昌) Yayoi Hattori (服部 弥生) Nanako Saito (齋藤 なな子) Ginpei Tomoe (巴 吟平) Event Planner Naoko Koda (甲田 奈緒子) Scenario Writers Akiko Ishibashi (石橋 明子) Saori Itamuro (板室 紗織) Assistant Scenario Writer Nanako Saito (齋藤 なな子) «Art» Character Art Designers Daigo Tsukada (塚田 大悟) Kkaoru Kawaguchi (川口 薫) «Character Modeling» Character Modeling Designers Mitsumi Kakitani (垣谷 充美) Isamu Michikoshi (道越 勇) Yuuki Matsuo (松尾 祐樹) «Character Texture» Character Texture Designers Mayumi Okamoto (岡本 真弓) Mio Matsuda (松田 美緒) Kon Yo (姚 坤) Tetsuro Noda (野田 哲朗) «Character Animation» Battle Animation Designers Hiroyuki Yamaji (山地 裕之) Mitsuhisa Ebisumoto (胡本 満久) Yuichi Takasaki (高崎 祐一) Hiroyuki Nagatsuka (長塚 拓幸) Takashi Yokoya (横谷 隆史) Event Animation Designers Akie Ohgaki (大垣 明恵) Kenta Matsubara (松原 健太) Rei Kato (加藤 玲) Yukiko Fukusawa (福沢 由希子) Tatsuya Uehara (上原 達也) «Background Graphics» 3D & World Map Designer Sho Okamura (岡村 礁) 3D Map Design Supervisor Yasushi Kameda (亀田 泰士) «VFX» VFX Designers Takayasu Ishii (石井 隆康) Aya Izumi (泉 亜弥) Shota Sagae (寒河江 将太) VFX Design Supervisor Masaki Kawai (河合 昌樹) «Menu» Menu Designers Hiroaki Kobayashi (小林 宏彰) Naoki Sato (佐藤 直樹) Menu Design Supervisor Keiko Kuriki (栗城 桂子) «Movies» Directors Shu Ikegami (池上 周) Toshiaki Matsumura (松村 敏明) Layout Artists Akihiko Kawashima (川島 安紀彦) Hidetoshi Takata (高田 栄哉) Layout Supervisor Kazuhito Yamamoto (山本 和仁) Lead Character Artists Takashi Nakano (中野 崇) Yuichi Itoyama (糸山 祐一) Character Artists Ryota Tanaka (田中 良太) Kazuaki Iwasawa (岩澤 和明) Mitsuharu Fushie (伏江 充晴) Senior Character Artist Kimitoshi Tsumura (津村 候年) Character Supervisor Yusuke Suzuki (鈴木 友輔) Lead Facial Motion Technical Director Misato Sakuragi (櫻木 深里) Lead Cloth Simulation Technical Director Shiho Kobayashi (小林 志帆) Lead Hair Simulation Technical Director Hideo Katsuta (勝田 英夫) Character Technical Directors Hiroshi Sugita (杉田 広) Masahiro Hamada (浜田 真裕) Character Technical Direction Supervisors Toyotaka Kuroda (黒田 豊臣) Koichi Takahashi (高橋 浩一) Lead Sets Artist Tsutomu Kokufu (國府 力) Sets Artists Shigenori Suzuki (鈴木 重徳) Chika Ohmori (大森 千佳) Sets Supervisor Hiroto Ide (井手 弘人) Props Artist Yukie Katsuyama (勝山 裕輝恵) Props Supervisor Takaomi Moto (本 崇臣) Motion Capture Artist Masatoshi Kasuya (粕谷 雅俊) Motion Capture Supervisor Tomoya Suzuki (鈴木 智哉) Animators Hiroshi Takeuchi (竹内 寛士) Shigeru Kawamura (川村 茂) Akemi Kawasaki (川﨑 明海) Ryohei Sakumi (作美 良平) Hikaru Murakami (村上 ひかる) Mio Shoji (庄司 みお) Hirotaka Sawada (沢田 裕貴) Senior Animator Koichiro Shiratori (白鳥 広一郎) Animation Supervisor Keiichi Kurita (栗田 桂一) Lead Visual Effects Artist Shinya Kono (河野 真也) Visual Effects Artists Ikuyo Hirai (平井 育世) Akihiro Yoshida (吉田 暁洋) Kenichi Higaki (檜垣 賢一) Senior Visual Effects Artist Koji Tanaka (田中 孝司) Visual Effects Supervisor Yumi Takamatsu (高松 由美) Lead Lightning & Compositing Artist Tatsuya Horii (堀井 龍哉) Lightning & Compositing Artists Shinya Fukaura (深浦 信哉) Iichiro Yamaguchi (山口 威一郎) Senior Lightning & Compositing Artists Kaori Sato (佐藤 香) Yoshinori Osaki (尾崎 義規) CG Engineer Keisuke Miyazaki (宮崎 圭介) Editor Keiichi Kojima (小島 佳一) Project Manager Masaaki Kasai (葛西 真明) «Motion Capture» Actors' Production Management SET (株式会社スーパーエキセントリックシアター) Motion Actors Yuji Shirakuma (白倉 裕二) Naoko Murakami (村上 尚子) Chiaki Kawamoto (河本 千明) Kaori Kawabuchi (川渕 かおり) «Sound» Arrangers Tsuyoshi Sekito (関戸 剛) Mitsuto Suzuki (鈴木 光人) Keiji Kawamori (河盛 慶次) Sound Programmers Nao Kasahara (笠原 直) Yoshinori Tsuchida (土田 善紀) Assistant Dialogue Editors Atsushi Ohnishi (大西 淳) Jota Goto (後藤 譲太) Project Manager Kazuki Hamamoto (濱本 一希) Project Assistant Yuko Sakae (栄 優子) «Recording» "Cantata Mortis & God in Fire" Music Takeharu Ishimoto (石元 丈晴) Arrangers Kentaro Sato Ken-P (佐藤 賢太郎) Bruce Somers Lyrics Team Chaos DAGMUSIC, LTD Latin Translation Dr. Robert Zaslavsky Performed by kidneythieves Vocals Free Dominguez Guitar Bruce Somers Produced by Bruce Somers Recording & Mixing Engineer Bruce Somers Recording & Mixing Studio Undercurrent Studios Artist Management Jean Renard Management Group Production Manager Tomoaki Sato artist (佐藤 友信) Production Supervisor Naoki Taya face2face (田家 直樹) "Chaos" & "Cosmos" Composer Takeharu Ishimoto (石元 丈晴) Arranger YOUR FAVORITE ENEMIES Lyrics Alex Foster (YFE) Performed by YOUR FAVORITE ENEMIES Vocals Alex Foster Guitars Jeff Beaulieu Sef Bass Ben Lemelin Vocals & Keyboards Miss Isabel Drums Charles Moose Allicy Recording & Mixing Engineer YOUR FAVORITE ENEMIES Assistant Engineer Matt Beaulieu You Favorite Enemies appears as courtesy of Hopeful Tragedy Records Recording & Mixing Studio Cow Land Studio Engineers & Studio Booking Managers Matt Beaulieu Stephanie Bujold Musician Booking & Coordination FILLIN «Orchestra Recording» Music Takeharu Ishimoto (石元 丈晴) Arranger Kentaro Sato Ken-P (佐藤 賢太郎) Orchestra FILMharmonic Orchestra Prague Choir FILMharmonic Choir Prague Recording Studio Dvorak Hall Mixing Studio The Village in Los Angeles Recording Production Coordination Harmonics International «Voice» Film Corporation (株式会社東北新社) Voice Recording Manager Masaya Hojo (北條 雅也) Voice Director Yoji Shimizu (清水 洋史) Voice Recording Coordinators Koji Okano (岡野 晃二) Tomoko Kurisaki (栗﨑 智子) Japan Inc. (株式会オムニバス・ジャパン) Voice Recording Engineers Akira Sasaki (佐々木 彰) Saori Koizumi (小泉 沙織) Voice Recording Studio SANPUNZAKA STUDIO «Voice Actor Management» Arts Vision (アーツビジョン) Aoni Production (青二プロダクション) Across Entertainment (アクロスエンタテインメント) Anoré (アノレ) Woodpark Office (ウッドパークオフィス) 81 Produce (81プロデュース) Enkikaku (円企画) Olsta Entertainment (オルスタエンタテインメント) Granpapa Production (グランパパプロダクション) Subaru Theater Company (劇団 昴) Kekke Corporation (ケッケコーポレーション) Ken Production (賢プロダクション) Kenyu Office (ケンユウオフィス) Sigma Seven (シグマ・セブン) Sugawara Creative Artist Agency (菅原事務所) Sunaoka Creative Artist Agency (砂岡事務所) Space Craft Entertainment (スペースクラフト・エンタテインメント) Seinenza Eigahousou (青年座映画放送) Haikyo (俳協) Fortunerest (フォーチュレスト) Production Baobab (ぷろだくしょんバオバブ) Horipro (ホリプロ) Mausu Promotion (マウスプロモーション) «3rd Party Contractors» Additional Costume Designer Hideo Minaba DESIGNATION (皆葉 英夫) -Ending Movie Editing- Director Isao Nakajima Key (中島 功) Title Design & Composite Shunji Matsutani Spirits (松谷 春司) Assistant Editor Katsunori Asano NML (浅野 勝紀) Coordinator Yukihiko Kono Lansdale (河野 幸彦) Edit Studio NTT MEDIA LAB «Publicity» Publicity Staff Yohei Murakami (村上 洋平) Publicity Assistants Kakuko Obinata (大日方 可功子) Yumi Katsuyama (勝山 裕美) Noriko Inoue (井上 紀子) Publicity Supervisor Akio Ohfuji (大藤 昭夫) Corporate Executive Koji Taguchi (田口 浩司) «Quality Assurance» Coordinators Tetsuya Horiguchi (堀口 徹也) Akira Morishita (森下 晃) Yusuke Yamakura (山倉 友輔) Jin Hattori (服部 仁) Takejiro Ohtani (大谷 竹次郎) Technical Engineers Tetsuya Takahashi (高橋 哲也) Taisuke Yahisa (屋久 太介) Toyokazu Takehara (竹原 豊和) Jun Sato (佐藤 純) Testers Akinari Fukuda (福田 章成) Tadanori Inazawa (稲澤 忠度) Rina Tajiri (田尻 理奈) Yoshiro Inaba (稲葉 義郎) Mei Ito (伊東 芽生) Takaaki Hagiwara (萩原 孝明) Hironobu Ohta (太田 拓伸) Miyuki Matsumura (松村 美由紀) Yohei Shimabayashi (島林 洋平) Yuki Mizuno (水野 雄貴) Rita Nishioka (西岡 理妥) Shunichiro Hirai (平井 俊一郎) Hironori Kudo (工藤 宏則) Takeshi Asano (浅野 毅) Momoko Tanaka (田中 桃子) Kiyoshi Takahashi (高橋 清志) Sho Igarashi (五十嵐 翔) Kumiko Baba (馬場 久美子) Risa Naganuma (永沼 李紗) Masahiro Muramatsu (村松 正啓) Naoki Abe (阿部 直紀) Makoto Yakushijin (薬師神 誠) Marie Suzuki (鈴木 麻里絵) Katsuhiro Nakayama (中山 勝広) Mayumi Inoue (井上 真由美) Hitomi Otozaki (乙﨑 仁美) Saya Yamakawa (山川 紗耶) Yudai Yamazaki (山崎 雄大) Yosuke Azegami (畔上 陽介) Takeshi Kawasaki (川崎 健) ... ALL QA STAFF Chief Coordinator Kazunori Ohwada (大和田 一徳) Ratings Advisors Miri Ito (伊藤 美里) Reiko Kondo (近藤 玲子) Manager Hideyuki Kato (加藤 英之) Senior Manager Yukihiro Shibuya (渋谷 幸弘) General Manager Koji Yamashita (山下 弘二) «Community & Service» Manager Toshio Murouchi (室内 俊夫) Customer Service Manager Shosaku Takabayashi (高林 省策) Information Center Manager Ryuji Kudo (工藤 竜司) Back-End Support Group Staff Hiromi Suda (須田 博美) Natsuyo Takada (高田 夏代) ... and ALL SUPPORT STAFF «Information Systems» Engineers Keisuke Takahashi (高橋 啓介) Hajime Tomon (外門 創) Kenichi Matsudo (松戸 健一) Yoshinori Hiranaka (平中 誠徳) Taka Iwasaki (岩﨑 隆) Takashi Sato (佐藤 卓思) Takashi Watanabe (渡邉 充) Coordinators Junko Kuroda (黒田 順子) Kae Murata (村田 香絵) Ryuhei Ozai (小材 龍平) Takako Naganuma (長沼 貴子) Ayano Yamaguchi (山口 綾子) «Sales & Marketing» General Manager Tomoyoshi Ohsaki (大崎 智義) Managers Tsutomu Yamada (山田 勉) Koji Takada (高田 浩二) ... and SALES & MARKETING STAFF «Sales Administration» Managers Hisano Arai (新井 久乃) Shinobu Hidaki (肥田木 しのぶ) Sales Administration Staff Toyoaki Miyazaki (宮崎 豊明) Aki Moriwaki (森脇 亜季) Atsuko Okuda (奥田 敦子) Kaori Nakanishi (中西 かおり) Corporate Executive Yosuke Matsuda (松田 洋祐) «Online Service» General Manager Tetsuya Maeda (前田 徹哉) Senior Managers Makoto Tsuda (津田 真) Nobuyuki Kashihara (柏原 伸行) Hiroyuki Nukui (貫井 広幸) Hitomi Matsuki (松木 仁美) «Legal & Intellectual Property» General Legal Affairs Coordinators Ayako Hino (日野 綾子) Hiroshi Harada (原田 浩) Akiko Igarashi (五十嵐 亜紀子) Manager Yuko Mizoguchi (溝口 優子) «Copyright Licensing» General Manager Izumi Tsukushi (筑紫 泉) Copyright Licensing Staff Yasuhiro Takamatsu (高松 康弘) Mayuko Shirai (白井 繭子) «Merchandising» General Manager Hidemi Matsuzuka (松塚 英海) Merchandising Staff Yurie Kumamoto (熊本 悠里恵) «Special Thanks» Yoshinori Kitase (北瀬 佳範) Akitoshi Kawazu (河津 秋敏) Hiromichi Tanaka (田中 弘道) Takashi Tokita (時田 貴司) Motomu Toriyama (鳥山 求) Harunori Sakemi (酒見 治徳) Noritsugu Mochizuki (望月 紀嗣) Tomohiro Hasegawa (長谷川 朋広) Tomohiro Kayano (栢野 智博) Tatsuya Kando (神藤 辰也) Asako Suga (須賀 麻子) Yaeko Sato (佐藤 弥詠子) Yoshitsugu Saito (齋藤 富胤) Hiroyuki Ito (伊藤 裕之) Akihiko Yoshida (吉田 明彦) Yuko Shoji (庄司 裕子) Hideki Imaizumi (今泉 英樹) Tatsuya Nonaka (能仲 達也) Tomohiko Hirano (平野 智彦) Tomoko Sekii (関井 朋子) Asako Uenishi (上西 麻子) Hiroaki Kato (加藤 弘彰) Toshiyuki Inoue (井上 敏行) Munehiro Osawa (大澤 宗弘) Kumiko Ishida (石田 久美子) Yuko Kono (河野 裕子) Chiaki Yamauchi (山内 千晶) Miki Kato (加藤 美樹) Takashi Kamimura (神村 多加志) Ayako Kawamoto (河本 亜矢子) Emiko Sato (佐藤 恵美子) Yuko Endo (遠藤 裕子) Tomomi Iwakura (岩倉 知美) Yoshiyuki Takahashi (高橋 嘉之) Takashi Idogawa (井戸川 亨史) Akitada Sakamoto (坂本 明正) Yutaka Kurosu (黒須 豊) Seri Kimura (木村 世里) Akihiko Kasuga (春日 明彦) Emiko Aoike (青池 恵美子) Tomoyuki Hiraoka (平岡 智幸) Katsuji Kotani (小谷 克仁) Takako Yamashita (山下 貴子) Akiko Hiratsuka (平塚 章子) Yasuhiro Tsuno (津野 泰弘) Kimiaki Tojo (東條 公彰) Daisuke Kinoshita (木下 大輔) Hirokazu Fujita (藤田 博千) Jun Onoda (小野田 純) Mariko Suzuki (鈴木 真理子) Crea-Tech Co.,Ltd. (クレアテック株式会社) Studio BentStuff Co.,Ltd. (スタジオベントスタッフ) DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY ORIGINAL STAFF ALL FINAL FANTASY SERIES STAFF ... and ALL FANS OF FINAL FANTASY who have supported us since December 18th, 1987. Executive Producer Shinji Hashimoto (橋本 真司) Production Executives Yoichi Wada (和田 洋一) Keiji Honda (本多 圭司) SQUARE ENIX® THE END |-|US/EURO= Director Mitsunori Takahashi Creative Producer & Character Designer Tetsuya Nomura Image Illustrator Yoshitaka Amano Main Programmer Ryuji Ikeda Planning Director (Battle) Takeo Kujiraoka Planning Director (RPG) Shota Shimoda Planning Director (Event) Akiko Ishibashi Lead Art Designer (Character) Mihoko Ishii Graphic Director (Character Modeling) Hiroyuki Suzuki Graphic Director (Character Texture) Mai Okauchi Animation Director (Battle) Takashi Ohta Animation Director (Event) Yasumasa Uchijima Graphic Director (3D Map) Takayuki Yoshikawa Graphic Director (VFX) Gakushi Kobayashi Graphic Director (Menu) Shusuke Ohki Cinematics Movie Producer Takeshi Nozue Music & Arrangement Takeharu Ishimoto Chief Sound Designer Masayuki Yui Dialogue Editor Yuji Isogawa Localization Director Takashi Mori Project Manager Makoto Esaki Publicity Producer Masato Kogure Co-Producer Takeshi Arakawa Producer Ichiro Hazama «Cast» Voice Actors Warrior of Light Grant George Firion Johnny Yong Bosch Onion Knight Aaron Spann Cecil Harvey Yuri Lowenthal Kain Highwind Liam O'Brien Bartz Klauser Jason Spisak Terra Branford Natalie Lander Cloud Strife Steve Burton Tifa Lockhart Rachael Leigh Cook Squall Leonhart Doug Erholtz Laguna Loire A. V. Kennedy Zidane Tribal Bryce Papenbrook Tidus James Arnold Taylor Yuna Hedy Burress Vaan Bobby Edner Lightning Ali Hillis Garland Christopher Sabat The Emperor Christopher Corey Smith Cloud of Darkness Laura Bailey Golbez Peter Beckman Exdeath Gerald C. Rivers Kefka Palazzo Dave Wittenberg Sephiroth George Newbern Ultimecia Tasia Valenza Kuja JD Cullum Jecht Gregg Berger Shantotto Candy Milo Gabranth Keith Ferguson Prishe Julie Nathanson Gilgamesh Keith Szarabajka Aerith Gainsborough Andrea Bowen Cosmos Kathleen McInerney Chaos Keith David Cid of the Lufaine (Narration) Rodger Parsons «Programming» Battle & Network Programmer Akinori Ishiai Battle & AI Programmer Yobun Fujita RPG & UI Programmers Takashi Mori Tatsuya Ichijo UI Programmer Ryota Tanaka «Planning» Battle Planners Hiroki Yamada Kohei Nanri Takashi Ohta RPG Planners Saori Itamuro Tatsuaki Ohba Yayoi Hattori Nanako Saito Ginpei Tomoe Event Planner Naoko Koda Scenario Writers Akiko Ishibashi Saori Itamuro Assistant Scenario Writer Nanako Saito «Art» Character Art Designers Daigo Tsukada Kkaoru Kawaguchi «Character Modeling» Character Modeling Designers Mitsumi Kakitani Isamu Michikoshi Yuuki Matsuo «Character Texture» Character Texture Designers Mayumi Okamoto Mio Matsuda Kon Yo Tetsuro Noda «Character Animation» Battle Animation Designers Hiroyuki Yamaji Mitsuhisa Ebisumoto Yuichi Takasaki Hiroyuki Nagatsuka Takashi Yokoya Event Animation Designers Akie Ohgaki Kenta Matsubara Rei Kato Yukiko Fukusawa Tatsuya Uehara «Background Graphics» 3D & World Map Designer Sho Okamura 3D Map Design Supervisor Yasushi Kameda «VFX» VFX Designers Takayasu Ishii Aya Izumi Shota Sagae VFX Design Supervisor Masaki Kawai «Menu» Menu Designers Hiroaki Kobayashi Naoki Sato Menu Design Supervisor Keiko Kuriki «Movies» Directors Shu Ikegami Toshiaki Matsumura Layout Artists Akihiko Kawashima Hidetoshi Takata Layout Supervisor Kazuhito Yamamoto Lead Character Artists Takashi Nakano Yuichi Itoyama Character Artists Ryota Tanaka Kazuaki Iwasawa Mitsuharu Fushie Senior Character Artist Kimitoshi Tsumura Character Supervisor Yusuke Suzuki Lead Facial Motion Technical Director Misato Sakuragi Lead Cloth Simulation Technical Director Shiho Kobayashi Lead Hair Simulation Technical Director Hideo Katsuta Character Technical Directors Hiroshi Sugita Masahiro Hamada Character Technical Direction Supervisors Toyotaka Kuroda Koichi Takahashi Lead Sets Artist Tsutomu Kokufu Sets Artists Shigenori Suzuki Chika Ohmori Sets Supervisor Hiroto Ide Props Artist Yukie Katsuyama Props Supervisor Takaomi Moto Motion Capture Artist Masatoshi Kasuya Motion Capture Supervisor Tomoya Suzuki Animators Hiroshi Takeuchi Shigeru Kawamura Akemi Kawasaki Ryohei Sakumi Hikaru Murakami Mio Shoji Hirotaka Sawada Senior Animator Koichiro Shiratori Animation Supervisor Keiichi Kurita Lead Visual Effects Artist Shinya Kono Visual Effects Artists Ikuyo Hirai Akihiro Yoshida Kenichi Higaki Senior Visual Effects Artist Koji Tanaka Visual Effects Supervisor Yumi Takamatsu Lead Lightning & Compositing Artist Tatsuya Horii Lightning & Compositing Artists Shinya Fukaura Iichiro Yamaguchi Senior Lightning & Compositing Artists Kaori Sato Yoshinori Osaki CG Engineer Keisuke Miyazaki Editor Keiichi Kojima Project Manager Masaaki Kasai «Motion Capture» Actors' Production Management SET Motion Actors Yuji Shirakuma Naoko Murakami Chiaki Kawamoto Kaori Kawabuchi «Sound» Arrangers Tsuyoshi Sekito Mitsuto Suzuki Keiji Kawamori Sound Programmers Nao Kasahara Yoshinori Tsuchida Assistant Dialogue Editors Atsushi Ohnishi Jota Goto Project Manager Kazuki Hamamoto Project Assistant Yuko Sakae «Recording» "Cantata Mortis & God in Fire" Music Takeharu Ishimoto Arrangers Kentaro Sato Ken-P Bruce Somers Lyrics Team Chaos DAGMUSIC, LTD Latin Translation Dr. Robert Zaslavsky Performed by kidneythieves Vocals Free Dominguez Guitar Bruce Somers Produced by Bruce Somers Recording & Mixing Engineer Bruce Somers Recording & Mixing Studio Undercurrent Studios Artist Management Jean Renard Management Group Production Manager Tomoaki Sato artist Production Supervisor Naoki Taya face2face "Chaos" & "Cosmos" Composer Takeharu Ishimoto Arranger YOUR FAVORITE ENEMIES Lyrics Alex Foster (YFE) Performed by YOUR FAVORITE ENEMIES Vocals Alex Foster Guitars Jeff Beaulieu Sef Bass Ben Lemelin Vocals & Keyboards Miss Isabel Drums Charles Moose Allicy Recording & Mixing Engineer YOUR FAVORITE ENEMIES Assistant Engineer Matt Beaulieu You Favorite Enemies appears as courtesy of Hopeful Tragedy Records Recording & Mixing Studio Cow Land Studio Engineers & Studio Booking Managers Matt Beaulieu Stephanie Bujold Musician Booking & Coordination FILLIN «Orchestra Recording» Music Takeharu Ishimoto Arranger Kentaro Sato Ken-P Orchestra FILMharmonic Orchestra Prague Choir FILMharmonic Choir Prague Recording Studio Dvorak Hall Mixing Studio The Village in Los Angeles Recording Production Coordination Harmonics International «English Voice Recording» Voice-Over Director Robert Buchholz Voice-Over Producer & Recording Engineer Rita Kedineoglu Production Manager & Casting Assistant Nadia Kedineoglu Recording Engineer Kostas Gkikas Assitant Dialog Editor Steven Jover Casting, Recording & Production Services Skylark Sound Studios, Inc. Talent Payroll Services Savant Productions, Inc. Talent Agencies ABRAMS ARTISTS ARLENE & THORNTON ASSOCIATES (ATA) CSED TALENT AGENCY DANIS PANARO NIST (DPN) INNOVATIVE ARTISTS JAMES LEVY MANAGEMENT OSBRINK TALENT SIGIL MANAGEMENT SOLID TALENT Sutton, BARTH & VENNARI (SBV) THE MARY COLLINS AGENCY VOX WILLIAM MORRIS AGENCY (WMA) «3rd Party Contractors» Additional Costume Designer Hideo Minaba DESIGNATION -Ending Movie Editing- Director Isao Nakajima Key Title Design & Composite Shunji Matsutani Spirits Assistant Editor Katsunori Asano NML Coordinator Yukihiko Kono Lansdale Edit Studio NTT MEDIA LAB «Publicity» Publicity Staff Yohei Murakami Publicity Assistants Kakuko Obinata Yumi Katsuyama Noriko Inoue Publicity Supervisor Akio Ohfuji Corporate Executive Koji Taguchi «Localization» Director Tobias Stahl English Translators Elijah Smolko Jyun Takagi Phillip Bright Tom Slattery English Editor Timothy Law French Translator Florence Reidenbach Italian Translator Erica Ossola German Translator Andreas Wollny Spanish Translator Diego Alvarez Supervisor Yoshiya Hirohama Manager Aziz Hinoshita General Manager Kazuhisa Ichigaya «Square Enix, Inc.» Senior Quality Assurance Manager David "Ribs" Carrillo Assistant QA Manager Aaron J. Adams Senior QA Coordinator Bryan D. Chen QA Coordinator Jeremy Goldsmith Assitant QA Coordinator Michael Triplett QA Administrators Keith P. Martz Alfred Holz QA Team Jay Armant, Jr. Mark Casino Jeremy Chien Christopher Davis Kenneth Ellis Matt Fieler Tommy Lawler Brandon Monahan David Norstad Jennifer Stavros Stanley Su David E. Villatoro QA Translator Monica S. Chin Localization Assistant Elijah Smolko Assistant Localization Manager Jyun Takagi Localization & QA Director Yutaka Sano Senior Director of Community & Service Yasu Kurosawa Assistant Director of Operations Franko F. Fonseca Information Center Manager Micah Bravo Information Center Supervisors Carl Hidalgo Jereme Skelton Information Center Representatives Neil "Tak" Herrera James Massey Gene Messerschmitt Operations Support Manager Sean Michael Operations Support Supervisor Steve Nguyen Operations Support Agents Chris Ichikawa Jose Osio Mike Day VP Legal & Business Affairs, General Counsel Clinton Foy Legal & Business Affairs Steve Ross Desiree Rosales Adam Sullivan Brand Marketing Parker Sapp Raio Mitsuno Luke Icenhowen Assistant Director of Public Relations Sonia Im Public Relations Elizabeth Stewart Stanley Phan Laura Shiraishi Maliha Fariz Sales Rob Kurtz Eric Rosenberger Johnny Lam Jennifer Park Daniel Gaita Sales, Project Communications & Merchandise Kanji Romeo Tashiro Project Communications Yuka Kayukawa Emi Bliss Ami Funaki Events Wilbur Lin Merchandise Patrick Lofstrom Interactive Marketing Services Maiko Sakurai Eric So Shinri Matsuoka Director of Creative Services Michael Bannon Creative Service Brett Wooldridge Vice President of Marketing Ami Blaire Senior Vice President Shinji Hashimoto Executive Advisor John Yamamoto President & CEO Mike Fischer «Square Enix, Ltd.» Localisation Producer Daniel Mellar Assistant Localisation Producer Elisa Giribaldi Chief of QA >André Woitczyk Assistant QA Managers Alex Chinchen Dario de Cesare Thibaut Salembier Senior QA Lead (UK) Shailesh Iyer Senior QA Lead (France) Kevin Balon Senior QA Lead (Italy) Elisa Nanni Senior QA Lead (Germany) Michael Becker Senior QA Lead (Spain) Carlos Montoya Lara QA Translators Sumiko Okada Gavin Poffley Senior Production Manager Seb Ohsan Berthelsen Assistant Production Manager Yuko Tomizawa Senior Digital Marketing Manager Antonio Marfuggi Business Support Manager Rui Anderson Senior Brand Manager (UK) Adrian Arnese Brand Manager Rob Rutter Senior Creative Services Manager Stéphanie Journau European PR Manager Alex Huhtala Brand Director, Project Coordination Makoto Kotaka Vice President - Brand Larry Sparks Co-COOs Michael Sherlock Jürgen Goeldner CEO Phil Rogers «Quality Assurance Europe» Keywords International Ltd. Testing Manager Paul Vigneron Project Manager Thomas Courtonne QA Lead Joao Marcos TR & Compliance Coordinator Mario Tommadich Testers Jonathan Jolley Beibhinn Rozand Zachary Renault Dario Mochetti Marco Monaco Carolin Schneider Michael Vanacker Ruben Pinero Walfrido Garcia «Quality Assurance» Coordinators Tetsuya Horiguchi Akira Morishita Yusuke Yamakura Jin Hattori Takejiro Ohtani Technical Engineers Tetsuya Takahashi Taisuke Yahisa Toyokazu Takehara Jun Sato Testers Akinari Fukuda Tadanori Inazawa Rina Tajiri Yoshiro Inaba Mei Ito Takaaki Hagiwara Hironobu Ohta Miyuki Matsumura Yohei Shimabayashi Yuki Mizuno Rita Nishioka Shunichiro Hirai Hironori Kudo Takeshi Asano Momoko Tanaka Kiyoshi Takahashi Sho Igarashi Kumiko Baba Risa Naganuma Masahiro Muramatsu Makoto Yakushijin Marie Suzuki Katsuhiro Nakayama Mayumi Inoue Yutaka Ogihara Kotomi An Koji Kotani Yuki Asaka Yuki Ohno ... ALL QA STAFF Chief Coordinator Kazunori Ohwada Ratings Advisors Miri Ito Reiko Kondo Manager Hideyuki Kato Senior Manager Yukihiro Shibuya General Manager Koji Yamashita «Information Systems» Engineers Keisuke Takahashi Hajime Tomon Kenichi Matsudo Yoshinori Hiranaka Taka Iwasaki Takashi Sato Takashi Watanabe Coordinators Junko Kuroda Kae Murata Ryuhei Ozai Takako Naganuma Ayano Yamaguchi «Legal & Intellectual Property» General Legal Affairs Coordinators Ayako Hino Hiroshi Harada Akiko Igarashi Manager Yuko Mizoguchi «Copyright Licensing» General Manager Izumi Tsukushi Copyright Licensing Staff Yasuhiro Takamatsu Mayuko Shirai «Merchandising» General Manager Hidemi Matsuzuka Merchandising Staff Yurie Kumamoto «Special Thanks» Yoshinori Kitase Akitoshi Kawazu Hiromichi Tanaka Takashi Tokita Motomu Toriyama Harunori Sakemi Noritsugu Mochizuki Tomohiro Hasegawa Tomohiro Kayano Tatsuya Kando Asako Suga Yaeko Sato Yoshitsugu Saito Hiroyuki Ito Akihiko Yoshida Yuko Shoji Hideki Imaizumi Tatsuya Nonaka Tomohiko Hirano Rie Saito Tomoko Sekii Asako Uenishi) Hiroaki Kato Toshiyuki Inoue Munehiro Osawa Kumiko Ishida Yuko Kono Chiaki Yamauchi Miki Kato Takashi Kamimura Ayako Kawamoto Emiko Sato Yuko Endo Robin Kodaira Ken Pinyopusarerk Binari Sonori s.r.l. George Yamanaka Xi Zhe An Feng Xin Li Yang Hui-An Shim Gyu-Yeon Aki Yamamoto Wataru Ninomiya Maiko Shimizu Takashi Idogawa Akitada Sakamoto Yutaka Kurosu Seri Kimura Akihiko Kasuga Emiko Aoike Tomoyuki Hiraoka Katsuji Kotani Takako Yamashita Akiko Hiratsuka Mariko Suzuki DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY ORIGINAL STAFF ALL FINAL FANTASY SERIES STAFF ... and ALL FANS OF FINAL FANTASY who have supported us since December 18th, 1987. Executive Producer Shinji Hashimoto Production Executives Yoichi Wada Keiji Honda SQUARE ENIX® THE END Dissidia 2015 Arcade PS4 Theatrhythm 30 iOS 3DS Info JP / Info US Theatrhythm Curtain Call 31 Titres Autres Brave Exvius US/EURO Credits - Executives Producer - Hiroki Fujimoto - Producer - Hiroki Fujimoto - Screenplay by - Yukinori Kitajima（Synthese） Nanako Saito - Music by - Noriyasu Agematsu (Elements Garden) - Sound Effects by - Makoto Ise - Character Supervisor - Kazuko Shibuya - Special Effects Supervisor - Shintaro Takai - Map Graphic Supervisor - Yoichi Kubo - 3D Sequence Dicector - Kazuyuki Ikumori - Main Title & Key Visual Arts - YOSHITAKA AMANO Illustration/© 2014 YOSHITAKA AMANO Development by gumi, Inc. gumi, Inc. Global Operations Support - Advisor - Shinji Wachi - Producer - Taku Aizawa - Lead Planner - Xuejiang Lin - Planner - Dah Sol Noh - Localization Manager - Ryota Toyama - Localization Lead - Don Cerny - Localization Team - Sebastien Mazet Hughie Hiroshi Kajino Torres Andrade Alvaro Iago Yaishaly Molina - Global Marketing - Shiori Sumida - Project Coordinator - Rie Sato Technical Strategy & Development - Bridge Engineer - John Abrehamson gumi Asia Pte. Ltd. - Managing Director - Henry Yeh Global Operations Team - Executive Producer - Ronnie Tan - Producer - Dennis Wan - Associate Producer - Foo Shi Hao Lucas Lim - Production Assistant - Dickson Teo - Game Designer - Tay Shi Hao Cola Xie Ewen Seow Titus Tay Xu Weining - Server Technical Lead - Liong Kwan Oun - Server Engineer - Synil Talite Chan Myay Minn - Client Engineer Lead - Chan Chen Chou - Senior Client Engineer - Faizhal Bin Bakar - Client Engineer - Ivan Tan Dennis Ong Soh Hua Jin Nuttachai Tipprasert Tan Jian Xin - QA Team - Marian Schneiderheinze Nurhidayat Bin Ibrahim - QA Team (Internship) - Chester Ng Yang Kai Evyn Woon En Wei Art Team - Art Director - Emiko Iwasaki - Lead Artist - Mervyn Teo - Artist - Samuel Teo Feybere Lim - UI Artist - Matilda Heng Chong Mun Ping Bae Ji Hyun Cheryl Lye Lee Xuping Valentina Chiquita Lilian Thekimman Priscilla Lam Tsz Wan - Assistant Project Manager - Pamela Peh - Artist (Internship) - Evelyn Koh Pei Wen Lim Jia Wei Marketing Team - User Acquisition Director - Frances Han - Marketing Manager - Iris Ling - Marketing - Tweety Cheng Jayoung Yoon - Public Relations - Jonathan Leo Toyad - UA Manager - Bernard Sutopo - UA Specialist - Shermaine Teng - Data Analyst - Ng Ling Siu Wu Junde - Creative Managers - Noel Lee Jeffrey Benitez Julius Ben-Hur Gregorio - Creative Department : Video - Veronica Leong Wong Yin Huey Product Team - Product Manager - Tan Jek Chiang - Senior Product Executive - Inez Tan - Product Executive - Ong Shing Thiong PH Team - Studio Manager - Rex Rodriguez - Development Manager - Antonio P. Cruda Jr. - Developers - Charles Alvarez Raymond Encarnacion Aldrich Pico - Infrastructure Head - Ding Dong Sobida - Server Engineers - Angelo Cubos Aizel Acson Rheyson Victoriano Russel Caigas - QA Supervisor - Kelvin Jim Aquino - QA Team - Louie Alfaro Buen Leonard Pablico Jona James Hernaez Cedrick Sierra Joonee Marlowe Odal - Creative Manager - Jeffrey C. Benitez - Creative Lead - Julius Ben-Hur Gregorio - Designers - Elsie Barcena Boyd James Mamba Ruichi Realista - Community Management Head - Maricar Cacnio - Community Management - Aileen Mapanao Patricia Dominguez Julio Rico Laserna Roderick Alazas John Carl Persia Jose Jovito Angelical Joseph Guanzon Jaze De La Cruz - Game Support Manager - Jesse Rosales - Game Support - Lanz Pantas Ristella Tesorio Jomar Formoso Sidney Mortela Crisanto Diwa Peps Cadavez Jr Carlo Barroquillo Albert Caras Jr. Princeton Jagolino Michelle Jamelo Ron Mangalindan Ivan Martinez Fitz Patrick Cruz Ullycis Fernandez Max Martin III Jed Miranda Allan Sixto Ramuel Viesca Japanese Version Development by Alim Co., Ltd - Development Producer - Eiji Takahashi - Lead Programmer - Hiroshi Sugiyama - Lead Planner - Tsukasa Monma - Art Director - Hikaru Kobayashi - Client-Side Engineers - Keiji Sato Masafumi Taniguchi Yoshihiko Inoue Kodai Nakabayashi Daihei Doi Park Kunsang - Server-Side Engineers - Hiroki Kobayashi Masaki Yamaoka Takashi Yoshiyasu Atsushi Matsumura - Infrastructure Engineers - Masafumi Sekine Sato Meibergen Ray (RHEMS Japan.CO,. Ltd.) Yasukuni Yoshioka - Project Managers - Shinji Kamata Kazuo Enomoto - Planners - Yoshiki Shimoji Hirofumi Okamura Kenichi Koiso Kosuke Akutsu Junetsu Kakuta Nobuhiro Yamada（gumi Inc.） Shunsuke Ike Kazuma Kishimoto Ryoichi Inoue Takayuki Kozono Takeshi Kumagai Mami Nomura Akifumi Nakada Fumitake Ayabe - Supporting Writers - Yoko Hanada (Watermark Co., Ltd.） Ayaka Nakajima （Watermark Co., Ltd.） - Graphic Designers - Hiroyuki Iseda Yukari Fujino Kaori Machida - UI Designer - Mayu Shiraki - Pixel Art Designers - Tsuyoshi Yoneyama Yoshihiro Kimura Katsunori Sato Mika Fukushima Kazuhiro Ageishi - Special Effects Designers - Maasa Mimura Esu Kiyose - Supporting Members - Takafumi Iwabuchi Kaori Harada Yoriko Kihara Mika Nakayama Yutaka Ushikubo Sayaka Shiraishi Eiko Yokoyama Masaya Shiozaki Tomoe Hino Midori Fujita Naho Sasaki Kazuto Shimada Masaki Kamijyo Keiji Kuroda Shun Kuramoto Yosuke Koike Shin Takise Tomoaki Kawamura Shinya Kamikaseda - 3rd Party Contractors - i-DEAL.Co.,Ltd. SABOTEN PICTURES.INC G-angle co.,ltd. Pygmy Studio Co.,Ltd. Crico,inc. 256graph Inc. PHOENISYS Co., Ltd. SQUARE ENIX CO., LTD. Business Development Division - Business Director - Ryoma Matsui 《 Business Division Ⅷ 》 - Managing Director - Shingo Kosuge - Director - Yutaka Utsugi - Lead Planner - Hideo Iwasaki - Scenario Planner - Hiroaki Kotake - Assistant Producers - Zii Ding Nagano Tatsuhiro Kohei Miyazaki - Line Producer - Kazuhiko Otsuki - Publicists - Takahiro Noma Ichiro Yazaki Keiko Ogawa Tomoko Miyagawa Hiroko Tanaka - Technical Director - Yoshinori Jo 《 Business Division Ⅸ 》 - Publicist - Kiyotaka Sousui 《 Business Division Ⅹ 》 - Manager - Noriko Watanabe 《 Localization Division 》 - Localization Project Managers - Mei Koshimizu Yoshie Fukada Claudio Calzolari - English Translation - John Townsend Jillian Nonaka - English Editing - Patrick Alexander - Manager - Shingo Hosokawa - General Manager - Kazuhisa Ichigaya - Chinese Translation - Square Enix (CHINA) CO., LTD.　 Square Enix, Inc. (USA) - Executive Director - Larry Sparks - Mobile Director - Kazuhiko Yamaguchi - Senior Manager, Executive Management - Yoko Hashimoto - Director of Public Relations - David Yang - Public Relations Manager - Emily Shoji - Assistant Public Relations Manager - Stephanie Chang - Social Marketing Manager - Kaori Takasue - Senior Director, Sales Planning, Project Communications & Events, Merchandise - Kanji Tashiro - Assistant Director of Events - Wilbur Lin - Assistant Event Manager, Square Enix Presents Producer - Alfred Holz - Project Communications & Events Manager - Ami Funaki - Project Communications & Events Assistant Manager - Aileen Matsuoka Community & Service - Senior Director - Yasu Kurosawa - Senior Operations manager, C&S Game Masters - Brendan Hee - Information Center & Fraud Prevention Supervisor - Kenny Yoshinaga - Information Center Supervisor - Stephen Harding - Information Center Supervisor - Chris Farmer - Operations Support, Business Intelligence Manager - Steve Nguyen - Operations Support Supervisor - Kumiko Yamaguchi - Chief Operating Officer - Mike Sherlock - President & CEO - Phil Rogers Square Enix, Inc. (UK) - Executive Director - Larry Sparks - Senior PR Manager - Alex Huhtala - PR Executive - Amy Hughes - Community Manager - Dan Seto - Community Executive - Sunil Godhania - Chief Operating Officer - Mike Sherlock - President & CEO - Phil Rogers 《 Visual Works 》 - Digital Artists - Hiroshi Kuwabara Takafumi Asai Yoshiyasu Kotake Yasuyo Hirao Kaori Sato Goichiro Inoue Mitsuharu Fukai Yasuhiro Nishimura Takafumi Nishimura Yusuke Miyaoka Ken Yuasa Hideyuki Yanagishima Kuniaki Saito Miki Hazama Kazuhisa Chida Yasuhiro Ikawa Akito Mogi Tomoyuki Sato Kenji Horii Naoki　Nakamura Shuzo Tadokoro Naoya Imai Chika Oomori Yoshihide Sakida Akio Hamashima - Production Engineers - Hirofumi Kawai Yuya　Numata - Production Supervisor - Hiroshi Kamohara - Production Coordinators - Wakako Murata Takuya Kawamura Kanako Ishizuka Hikaru Ishihara Yusuke Ebihara - Director Assistants - Maki Nishibori Sanae Shiga - 3rd Party Contractors - Dearfield Inc. Epoch-Entertainment Inc. CGCG Inc. 《 Sound Division 》 - Sound Designers - Asami Fujita Miya Satonaka - Project Manager - Kazuki Hamamoto - Project Assistants - Yuko Sakae Shihoko Karube Ayako Tsuchiya 《 Quality Assurance 》 - Coordinators - Hiroki Sato Naoki Tomita - Technical Engineers - Tetsuya Takahashi Keigo Kouno Jun Sato Toyokazu Takehara Kazuya Abuku - Tester - Yoshinori Kousaka ...and the entire QA staff - Chief Coordinator - Katsuhiko Yokoyama - Ratings Advisors - Asumi Sakamoto Megumi Terada Reiko Kondo - Manager - Hideyuki Kato - Senior Manager - Yukihiro Shibuya - General Manager - Kouji Yamashita - Canon Supervisor - Akira Yamashita (Studio Bent Stuff) - Orchestrated by - Evan Call(Elements Garden) Natsumi Kameoka Sachiko Miyano(SHANGRI-LA INC.) - E.Guitar - Nozomu Kano Ryutaro Fujinaga - A.Guitar/E.Guitar/Banjo/Ukulele - Kazuhisa Negishi - Drums - Taro Yoshida - Flute/Piccolo/Tinwhistle - Hideo Takakuwa - Flute/Piccolo - Junko Wakamatsu - Oboe - Satoshi Shoji Akiko Mori - Clarinet - Kimio Yamane Yumiko Itoi - Bassoon - Akira Ishikawa Masamichi Sasazaki - Horn - Otohiko Fujita Hiroshi Wada Shu Ohigashi Atsushi Doyama Yoshiyuki Uema Yuta Ohno Rio Yamagishi - Trumpet - Sho Okumura Tomohiro Naito Mamiko Ando Kai Takaara Homare Onuki - Trombone - Eijiro Nakagawa Nobuhide Handa Shinsuke Torizuka - BassTrombone - Junko Yamashiro Ryota Fujii - Tuba - Masanori Homma - Timpani & Percussion - Midori Takada - Strings - EKS Masters Orchestra - 1st Violin - Takumi Komori Kota Nagahara Koji Morishita Akihiro Iwamura Yuzuki Watanabe Tetsuo Tsushima Ai Okumura Tomoko Joho - 2nd Violin - Yasunao Ishida Tsunehiro Shigyo Mizue Akaike Eri Takimura Kozue Moriyama Aya Yokoyama - Viola - Takahiro Enokido Shinichiro Watanabe Fumiko Aoki Hyojin Kim Seiji Oinuma Yukiko Nishi - Cello - Ayano Kasahara Takaya Kimura Yuki Shinozaki Wataru Mukai Shiori Shimizu Chikako Asai - Contrabass - Koichi Yonenaga Tetsuro Ichikawa Yasuyuki Se - Violin - Daisuke Kadowaki - Cello - Masami Horizawa - Chorus - Evan Call - Percussion - Seima Iwahashi - Vocal Performed by - Marissa Steingold - All Other Instruments & Programming - Noriyasu Agematsu Evan Call - Score Recorded & Mixed by - Kentaro Ino(F.M.F) - Score Recorded by - Yasuo Hiruma Toru Okitsu(SHANGRI-LA INC.) - Additional Recorded by - Jorge Velasco - Recording Assistants - Shohei Kojima Yuta Tateishi(SHANGRI-LA INC.) - Technical Support - Satoshi Nakazawa - Score Recorded at - Philiahall Bunkamura Studio ARIA studio - Score Mixed at - Tune Studio - Contractor - Tsutomu Satomi (SHANGRI-LA INC.) Asuka Tozawa (SHANGRI-LA INC.) Shigeru Otake (Daybreak Works) - Music Preparator - Minako Seki - Los Angeles Recording Supervised by - Shinnosuke Miyazawa - chief associate directed by - Seima Iwahashi(Elements Garden) - associate directed by - Ryutaro Fujinaga (ARIA entertainment) Ryota Suemasu (ARIA entertainment) Kohei Yasuda (ARIA entertainment) - Sound Produced by - Elements Garden - Production Management - Asami Suita(ARIA entertainment) - Music Producer - Tomonobu Kikuchi (RightTracks Inc.) - Assistant Music Producer - Ryo Yamamura(Sony Music Publishing (Japan) Inc.) 《 Special Thanks 》 Yoshinori Kitase Hajime Tabata Kosei Ito Naoki Yoshida Ichiro Hazama Takashi Tokita Yosuke Saito Daisuke Motohashi Akihiko Matsui Mizuki Ito Keisuke Hata Tomotaka Shiroichi Maiko Okada Steven Reinhart Takeshi Kashio Yasunori Otsu Mariko Nishizawa Toshio Akiyama Yu Koyama Hideaki Sato Hidetoshi Aoyagi Akitada Sakamoto Hiroki Imai Yusuke Shimizu Masahiko Dairaku Hiroyuki Suzuki Takashi Ota Mitsuru Sasaki Émilie Thoré Raúl María Arol Rosa Nicolas Terrasse Tetsuya Nomura Yoichi Haraguchi Hisatoshi Hayakashi - Production Executives - Yosuke Matsuda Keiji Honda Shinji Hashimoto Seishi Fujii Dimensions 4 The Time Crystal 7 Airborne Brigade All The Bravest 3 Director Tatsuya Kando (神藤 辰也) Co-Director Hiroyuki Itou (伊藤 寿恭) Lead Game Designer Kyohei Suzuki (鈴木 恭平) Lead Artist Naomi Sanada (真田 直美) Production Manager Naoki Iwata (岩田 直樹) Publicity Producer Kakuko Obinata (大日方 可功子) Producer Ichiro Hazama (間 一朗) Creative Producer & Original Concept Tetsuya Nomura (野村 哲也) «Game Development» BitGroove Game Designer Akihito Nonami (野波 昭人) Lead Programmer Takahiro Hojo (北條 高宗) Programmer Mitsuru Shibahara (柴原 満) Graphic Designer Takeshi Nagata (長田 剛司) Konomu Nakata (中田 美) Development Assistant Fuminari Kanematsu (兼松 史成) Executive Producer Kkoji Murata (村田 幸史) Graphic Designer Tomoko Yamashita (山下 智子) Akiko Tsutsumi (堤 昭子) Atsuko Mori (森 敦子) Square Enix Staff «Sound Section» Original Music Composers Nobuo Uematsu (植松 伸夫) Masashi Hamauzu (浜渦 正志) Music Data Support Keiji Kawamori (河盛 慶次) Sound Designers Tomohiro Yajima (矢島 友宏) Hideki Uchimura (内村 英樹) Ai Yamashita (山下 愛) Audio Programmers Hikaru Taniyama (谷山 輝) Akihiro Minami (南 明宏) Yoshinori Tsuchida (土田 善紀) Project Manager Kazuki Hamamoto (濱本 一希) Project Assistants Yuko Sakae (栄 優子) Yoko Sakino (崎野 陽子) «Publicity Team» Publicity Staff Rei Kawano (河野 麗) Masato Kogure (木暮 昌人) «Quality Assurance» Coordinators Maki Nakajima (中嶋 麻貴) Hiroki Sato (佐藤 宏樹) Technical Engineer Tetsuya Takahashi (高橋 哲也) Testers Akitoshi Yukawa (湯川 明俊) Jun Sakakura (坂倉 順) ... and the entire QA staff «Localization Division» Coordinator Daisuke Kobayashi (小林 大祐) English Localization Reinhart Steven. T English Editor Tim Law «Special Thanks» Takashi Honjo (本庄 崇) Masayuki Sato (佐藤 正幸) Michael-Christopher Koji Fox Square Enix, Inc. Michael Ashton Bryan D. Chen Eric Lea Executive Producer Shinji Hashimoto (橋本 真司) SQUARE ENIX® BiTGROOVE®